Gohan's Innocence
by PrinceCubone
Summary: A young, innocent Gohan fails to pay attention in health class, but he learns a thing or two from his unconscious father. Rated M for yaoi (male x male) about half way through fanfic. WARNING: Read to end, don't stop in the middle ;)


**Rated** **M** for underage sexual content (gay)

Please don't be mean. If you don't like this just don't read it.

**Disclaimer**: Hah, I don't own Dragon Ball Z, silly human.

My first fanfic EVAH! Enjoy~

* * *

Gohan was probably the brightest kid in his school, but... he never really applied himself. He'd zone out a lot, thinking about useless topics like when the human race would evolve into winged creatures, or why religion is a thing. "I mean, it only causes a group of people to hate everyone else and to think of themselves as the bes-" his thought was interrupted as the teacher yelled his name. "Gohan, pay attention! We only have TODAY to learn about health, and I won't allow you to miss it!"

He replied with a polite "Yes, ma'am" and flicked her off the millisecond she turned back round. He could hear the quiet snickering of those behind him.

When forcing himself to listen, he heard "... ejaculation, or an orgasm, releases dopamine. This chemical triggers your emotion "happiness..."' then, once again, he got off topic thinking if that was what the drug "dope" triggered... After that thought he physically shook his head and listened once more, hearing: "... this is called masturbation. The act of causing oneself to ejaculate through stimulants that cause an orgasm..." and then again, his thoughts got the best of him. For the rest of the class, actually.

On his walk home from the bus stop, Gohan remembered what happened before his bedtime yesterday. Chichi walked out on them because Goku didn't "have enough time" for her. However, Gohan wasn't affected emotionally. He didn't want to worry about it and he they loved him, he'd just see less of his mother. His father does own the house, after all.

Gohan didn't show much emotion other than happiness, but when he went home to see the tear-stained face of his father's sleeping form sprawled out on the couch, he couldn't help but develop a soft spot for the guy. He was beginning to feel empathy, and this caused a yearning to make his dad feel better.

After cleaning his room, years worth of nagging, he decided to make a big feast. He knew how much his dad couldn't resist food, in any emotional state. On his way over to the kitchen, he noticed his dad's sleeping form again, only to notice what seemed like a cucumber, or some sort of oblong object outlined on the fabric of his father's basketball shorts. Pure innocence guiding him, he went over to retrieve the foreign item, pulling down on the waist band to show his fathers fully erect, 13 inch penis.

Gohan watched in amazement as his dad's swollen member swayed to and fro, then something clicked. He tried to remember the health lesson he was supposed to learn today... only remembering when he forced himself to listen. He could make his father happy again! But how do you stimulate this...?

He sat down on the leftover room of the couch, head to head with his father. Thinking rationally, he decides to test different methods, and pick which one works the best. Number one was groping. He reached forward and squeezed the thick shaft before him. His head snapped towards his father after hearing a mewl. His dad's face seemed relaxed, but oddly... longing.

After just squeezing it, he decided to try the number two: stroking. He slowly slid his hand up and down the engorged organ, earning a pleasure filled moan from his father. Soon after the noise, a few droplets of pre-cum began to form. He figured two hands would be better than one so he put both hands around his giant cock, one directly above the other, and stroked his dad's muscle until Goku was a shaking mess, whimpering and moaning. Goku was practically humping his hands until Gohan decided to really pick up his speed and Goku and with a loud moan, the few droplets turned into dozens of milky streams shooting all over, lasting for almost a minute straight. Gohan's face and clothes were covered in the sticky substance.

At the last moan, Gohan gasped in surprise and a good portion of the substance landed in his mouth. After tasting the spicy, sweet tang and deeming it delicious, he licked up the rest of it, eventually sucking on the flaccid yet still huge dick his father was sporting. The mewl his father let out led him to continue sucking on the quickly growing member.

When fully extended, Gohan could only take the first couple of inches, attempting to deepthroat every five bobs of his head. His father subconsciously wrapped his hands around the back of his son's head, forcing the boy's nose down to the shaved bed of hair. He deepthroated... up and down and up and down, for about 30 seconds until Goku reached his second orgasm, shooting his seed down his son's throat, Gohan lapping up every bit he could.

Goku lay back on the couch, still asleep, with a content smile on his face. Gohan was relieved to see his dad happy again... but had the strange urge to do everything again... Well, maybe tomorrow. He has a feast to prepare.

* * *

I didn't specify age in this, but I'd say Gohan is about 12-14.

End of Chapter one out of a possible 5. Only 4 more ideas for this topic...

Any kind of review is welcomed! ESPECIALLY grammatical corrections. Those are wanted the most... along constructive criticism.

Feel free to tell me what you want to see next and you may find it in the next chapter ;D


End file.
